


While The Fox Is Away The Wolf Will Play - Part 2

by Billsanddavid



Series: While The Fox Is Away The Wolf Will Play Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	While The Fox Is Away The Wolf Will Play - Part 2

'Oh and those cold, late nights. I don't miss those', Billie shivered remembering the Cardiff nights. They had been reminiscing about their days filming Doctor Who.

'I miss the company and the parties, we had some good parties', David said nodding. 'Nother?'

'Yeah', Billie said holding up her glass. He topped it up. They'd already managed to finish of nearly half the bottle. 'Last one though'.

'Yeah. I probably should get going soon anyway. Any later and I might have trouble getting a cab out here'.

'Don't be ridiculous', Billie scoffed. 'The guest room is made up, you can stay here'.

———————————————————————————————-

Billie had just finished pulling the duvet up on the bed when David walked in. Billie had found him a pair of Laurence’s boxer shorts and a singlet to wear to bed, he was absolutely swimming in them but she couldn’t help but admire him.

'Still too skinny', he laughed making a joke out of the fact he was wearing her husbands clothing.

'I love you skinny', she smiled, her tongue poking out between her teeth. His heart jumped, all these years later and her smile still made his heart skip a beat. 'Sorry that was inappropriate'.

'Bills, it's fine', he reached out wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand up to her mouth leaving a gentle kiss upon the top of her hand. 'Thank you, for letting me stay.'

'Uh, yeah, sure. No problems. It's fine really. Yep.' Billie stuttered. 'Anyway better go to bed'.

She hurried quickly out of the room pulling the door shut behind her. How, after all these years, could he still turn her in to such a smitten mess.

————————————————————————————————

Billie turned in bed, she could hear Eugene whimpering through the monitor. She was still half asleep when she muttered, ‘Laurence, it’s your turn’, before she rolled back over and drifted into sleep again.

She woke up suddenly minutes later when she realised she could still hear Eugene and remembered that she was alone. It wasn’t Laurence’s turn. Rubbing her palms into her eyes, she sat up in bed with a groan.

Billie pulled on a silk dressing gown over her short silk nightie, she wasn’t sure why she bothered. It didn’t cover much more than her nightie did. She headed towards Eugene’s room, she could just make out the sound of other feet in his room. She hoped Winston wasn’t awake too. She stopped at the door looking in.

'You've got to be good to your mummy', David whispered cradling Eugene in his arms, rocking him back and forth as he walked around the room. 'Shes an amazing woman your mummy. I've been lucky enough to know her for a very long time and I don't like to see her sad. So wee Eugene you've got to promise me that you're not going to give your mummy any grief, especially at night time'.

Billie smiled, seeing David rocking her baby back to sleep was not what she had expected to walk in on. She slid behind the door frame back in to the hallway, hoping for a few more minutes of watching them together.

Eugene was nearly asleep, so David gently laid him back in to his cot. He pulled the blanket up over him and watched him drift into slumber. He was the spitting image of Billie he thought smiling.

'Thank you', Billie whispered as she stepped in to the room. David spun around quickly, he hadn't even heard her approaching.

'Bills, I - I didn't hear you get up so I just thought I'd check on him. I'm used to being up with Wilfie these days so…' He trailed off.

'I appreciate it. I'm exhausted', she admitted. 'You gave him some good advice'.

'You heard that?', he blushed.

'It was sweet Dave. I hope Pip was listening too', she smiled.

Billie walked over to him and wrapped him up in a hug, her arms around his neck, fingering the hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her in to him, the soft silk moving beneath his fingers and pulling the fabric up her back. She smelled of strawberries, it reminded him of summer. It was so light, and refreshing, and her. She nuzzled her head into his neck, her lips brushing over his skin. He took a quick breath in, his skin tingling under her touch.

'Bills', he whimpered.

She quickly pulled away from their embrace, and just as quickly brought her lips up to meet his. She ran one hand along the stubble on his jawline, the other resting on his chest. He moved his hands to her waist pulling her deeper in to their kiss.

David pushed against her waist backing her out of the door, pulling it closed softly behind them. He spun her around and pushed her back against the door, hitching one of her legs up, wrapping it around his. Their lips never parting. Slowly he lifted her up, both her legs wrapped around his hips and he carried her to his room.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, with her body still wrapped around his. He pulled away from her lips and rested his forehead against hers. He swallowed thickly and moved his hands up her arms and began to push the dressing gown off her shoulders. He peppered kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, she moaned softly.

Billie moved her hands up his chest pulling the fabric of his singlet with them, until it was up and over his head. She stood up off his lap, standing in front of him she slowly dropped the straps of her nightie off her shoulders and let the short silver garment fall around her feet. She smirked, she was wearing the smallest pair of knickers she owned. She’d never been happier that she had decided on wearing them.

David gulped. She was stunning. Of course, he’d watched the odd episode of secret diary. Okay, every episode of secret diary. Okay, every episode of secret diary twice. But her body on screen was nothing compared to how beautiful she looked in person standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of very skimpy knickers.

David pulled her down on the bed next to him. Billie lay back into the softness of the bed and moved herself to the middle. He lay down next to her, and ran his hand up her stomach to her face stroking his fingers against her cheek.

'You are gorgeous', he smiled. She pulled him in to another kiss.


End file.
